


Lemon Lime

by LittleBriBit



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: Bad Puns, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Prom, Really cute, Tumblr Prompt, oof, puns, sleep deprived thought, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBriBit/pseuds/LittleBriBit
Summary: It's prom time at Prufrock Prep.





	Lemon Lime

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is based off my own tumblr promt. I have no regrets. Enjoy!
> 
> Tumblr post: https://omgfandomrandom.tumblr.com/post/182003910308/lemony-snicket-asking-olaf-to-prom-will-you-be

* * *

**Monday**

**8 pm**

 

Lemony was overthinking. Olaf could tell because of how tense he was. Normally when they were cuddling, Lemony was very relaxed, always messing with Olaf’s shirt or pressing small kisses along his shoulders or on top of his head. Today however, Lemony was stiff, his hands locked together over Olaf’s stomach. Sure Lemony overthinked quite often, but it was never for this long. Olaf was starting to worry.

 

 “L?” Olaf turned to face Lemony. “What’s going on in your head love?”

 

 “Just thinking. Nothing to worry about.” Lemony assured him with a kiss to his forehead.

 

 “Are you sure?” Olaf questioned, cupping Lemony’s cheek gently.

 

 Lemony nodded smiling. Distracting Olaf with a deep kiss, not that Olaf was complaining.

 

* * *

**Tuesday**

**11 pm**

 

Kit Snicket was not easily shocked. She hadn’t been shocked when both of her brother’s had come out to her, Jacques as bi and asexual or Lemony as gay. It didn’t shock her when Olaf started dating Lemony nor did it it shock her when Bertrand asked Jacques out. She wasn’t shocked when Beatrice and Esme had asked her to join their relationship. However, she had to admit to being shocked when a drunk, crying Olaf showed up at her door, asking if he had done something wrong because Lemony seemed to be closing Olaf out.

 

* * *

**Wednesday**

**1 am**

 

Lemony was not prepared for a slightly pissed Kit carrying a very drunk Olaf to show up at 1:07 am.

 

“What’s happening?” Lemony asked, taking Olaf by the waist, helping Kit get him inside.

 

“He thinks your going to leave him.” Kit said, looking at him accusingly.

 

Lemony sighed. “I didn’t realize my overthinking worried him so much. I’m trying to find away to ask him to prom.” he explained, setting Olaf on the right side of the bed.

 

“Do something funny. Stop stressing it. Drunk Olaf is far to hugging for me and the girls.” Kit smiled despite the complaint.

 

“I know. He always wants affection.” Lemony chuckled.

 

Kit smiled. “Get some rest brother.”

 

She left after that, leaving Lemony to deal with any aftermath.

 

* * *

**Wednesday**

**5 pm**

Olaf made his way to his room after classes less worried then last night. Lemony had apologized for worrying him and said he was planning something for him and said he was planning something for him. Olaf smiled to himself thinking of what it might be. But for now, he had a prom proposal to plan with Esme for Beatrice and Kit. All he knew so far was that blue was the main color.

 

* * *

**Thursday**

**12 pm, Lunch**

 

Esme was grinning, making her way to lunch with Olaf, who was carrying two bouquets of artificial blue roses, each was unique however. Beatrice's had small purple flowers and yellow baby’s breath. Kit’s had dark red hibiscus flowers spread about. Esme had finally perfected the arrangement last night thanks to Olaf stopping her from changing it again. When they got to the lunch doors, Esme stopped, took a calming breath, and turned to Olaf.

“How do I look?” esme asked, her nerves obviould getting to her.

Olaf grinned, “You look amazing. Stop touching your hair!” Olaf swatted her hand,”It took me hours to make it perfect!”

“Sorry sorry!” Esme laughed, holding her hands up in defense, “I’m just nervous!”

“It’ll be fine!” Olaf chuckled, fixing a loose strand of Esme’s hair. “Go on now, they’re waiting.” Esme nodded and walked confidently into the lunch, Olaf following behind, and made her way over to Kit and Beatrice.

 

* * *

**Friday**

**3 pm**

 

Beatrice, Kit, and Esme all decided today would be the perfect day for dress shopping. However, none of them wanted to go by themselves so they ~~forced~~ asked Olaf and Lemony to accompany them. While Olaf was very excited to go, always one for fashion, Lemon was a bit unmotivated. Once they arrived at the closest dress shop, Esme and Kit promptly dragged Olaf to one side while Beatrice and Lemony made their way to the other. Lemony knew this would be awhile.

 

Lemony trailed after Beatrice as she inspected each color, style, fabric and even the stiching. He was never much one for fancy clothing, usually just sticking to his one gray suit. However, when he mentioned this to Beatrice, she quickly went over to the small suit section of the store. This is where then had been for almost 20 minutes.

 

Olaf was grinning, discussing different color combinations with Kit and styles with Esme. He had always enjoyed working with clothing, theater always helped.

 

“What are you planning to wear Olaf?” Kit asked, shifting through the dresses.

 

“Mmm I was thinking either a blue suit or emerald dress.” Olaf told them, grabbing a piece of cloth cloth and handing it to esme.

 

“You should go with the dress. Emerald would be better to make your eyes stand out.” Esme muttered, taking the fabric. “Oh this is perfect!”

 

Kit chuckled, “We should go grab L a pocket square then.” she said, glancing towards Lemony, “Seems Beatrice is making him find a suit.”

 

“Good, he only has a gray one which he wears at every function.” Olaf smiled, picking out a floor length gown with a covered neck. “How about this style?”

 

Esme looked over and grinned, “That’s perfect for you!” Olaf grinned and continued to help the two girls decide.

 

Lemony smiled, watching Olaf out the corner of his eye. It always made him happy to see Olaf smile. Lemony turned back to the suits when he heard Beatrice snapped by his ear.

 

“Yeah?” he said.

 

“Do you have a particular brand you like?” she asked, flipping through the jackets.

 

“Uh, no. Not really.” Lemony replied sheepishly.

 

Beatrice hummed in thought, chewing on her lip slightly, “Okay, I think this is a good one. Now, pocket square.”

 

Lemony took the jacket, looking it over once and smiled. “Thanks Be.”

 

“Your welcome L. You’d be lost without me.” Beatrice grinned, making her way over to the pocket square basket. “You stay here while I ask Olaf what he’s wearing.” And with that she walked away.

 

Lemony frowned slightly and waited. He watched as Kit whispered into Beatrice’s ear, probably what Olaf was going to wear. Whatever she said cause Beatrice to grin and hug Olaf tightly. Olaf’s quiet laugh made it to Lemony’s ear which caused him to smile. Beatrice then made her way back over.

 

“The color is emerald.” She stated grinning.

 

* * *

 

**Saturday**

**10 pm**

 

Theater practice had been hell. Which was fitting since they were doing Dante’s Inferno. Lemony sighed, practically collapsing into his bed. He heard Olaf chuckle softly, then felt the bed dip as he got in next to Lemony. Lemony turned onto his side, slipping his arm around Olaf’s waist, pulling him close. He heard Olaf hum contently against against his chest.

“I love you O” Lemony murmurred sleepily.

“I love you too Lemon.” Olaf smiled.

“Mm I gotta ask you to prom soon.” Lemony said, eyes drooping.

“Ask now, I don’t need a big gesture.” Olaf told him.

“Okay.” Lemony looked Olaf in the eye. “Will you be the lime to my lemon?” Lemony was always big on puns when he was tired.

Olaf blinked and then laughed loudly. “What was that?! Was that a joke? Oh my god, yes, but never say that again.”

 

* * *

 

**Prom Night**

 

Olaf was very nervous. He was shaking and kept biting his lip. This annoyed Kit to no end.

“Olaf, it’s going to be fine. You look amazing.” She assured him.

“You think? I’m not sure, I think I put too much eyeshadow on. Fuck..” He stammered, going to grab a makeup wipe.

Kit quickly stopped him, grabbing both of his hands. “Breath Olaf. You are worrying for nothing.The makeup is perfect, the dress is gorgeous on you and Lemony will probably go dry mouth when he sees you.”

Olaf chuckled softly. “He does that when I wear pink sweatpants too.”

Kit laughed. “That’s because they say juicy.” Kit hugged Olaf quickly before grabbing her purse. “Now, we have a prom to take over.”

Olaf laughed and followed her out to the gym. While they made their way, they joined up with Beatrice and Esme who told them they had sent Lemony on ahead, wanting to make an entrance with all four of them. Olaf grinned at this, his nerves slowly dwindling.

“So, who enters first?” Kit asked as they walked.

“You should love, then Beatrice, me and then Olaf.” Esme decided smiling, “Good?”

“Works with me babe.” Beatrice smiled.

“Perfect.” Kit grinned, kissing Esme’s cheek. Olaf chuckled, listening to them ramble after the decision had been made.

They soon arrived at the gym. True to the decision, Kit walked in first followed by Beatrice who had a grinning Esme behind her. As the gym doors closed, Olaf took a deep breath and walked into the gym with as much confidence as he could manage.

Everything seemed to top.

Olaf made his way through the crow, head held high, ignoring the whispering that surrounded him. He made his way to Lemony, who was grinning in his direction. As Olaf stopped in front of him, he cleared his throat.

“May I have this dance?” Olaf asked, holding his hand out.

Lemony nodded, taking the offered hand. “Always darling.”

Olaf grinned, pulling Lemony close and kissed him deeply.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, Olaf wearing a dress was a last minute thought but I love it completely, it stole my heart and ran.
> 
> Kit's dress: https://www.luulla.com/product/538546/hot-fancy-black-lace-appliques-half-sleeves-high-neck-floor-length-tulle-prom-dress-with-open-back  
> Beatrice's dress: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/453385887479601940/  
> Esme's dress: https://m.dhgate.com/product/fancy-royal-blue-prom-dress-ball-gown-quinceanera/405639689.html#pd-002  
> Olaf's dress: https://m.dhgate.com/product/halter-2017-emerald-green-taffeta-prom-dresses/395454309.html#pd-002


End file.
